Bird's Song
by Arturia Polaris
Summary: This is a short story trying to explain Kurugaya's behavior during the timespan of the actual game/anime. It'll be about her past and why she's like she is. It'll make more sense if you play the VN or after you watched the anime.


_Little Busters!: "Bird's song"_

**Chapter 1: Freedom**

**Author's Notes: Hi there! This is a short story attempting to explain a bit behind the attitude Kurugaya Yuiko takes during the whole series. It takes place the year before Little Busters! Actually happens, so the rest of the cast won't be here.**

**Not going to bother you too much since it's a short story, so go ahead and enjoy it!**

**-.-.-.-.-**

Yuiko grabbed her bag as soon as the bell rang. She didn't have time for this, or rather she didn't want to have time. She hated school. Well, she didn't hate school, it was more like she hated the people in it. Granted, she wasn't the most lovable of persons, but school managed to tick her off somehow. Schoolwork was really easy. So easy in fact that she had enough spare time to go through the grounds doing nothing. That right there was what annoyed her.

Feeling free, but constricted at the same time. She was given freedom inside a cage. Was that freedom?

The sun set as she pondered this on her bed, still in her school uniform. Her family was wealthy, but they never could look at her due to the nature of their job. Being diplomats, her parents had to be on the move, and decided to leave her here for her own good. Or so they said. She couldn't complain, but she would have gone around the world meeting new people rather than feeling life go past her and not being able to do a single thing about it.

She got up from bed and looked around her room... Something... Anything to entertain her. She grabbed her kendo sword and swung it around a bit before throwing it, angrier at it's uselessness. She never even bothered to go join the Kendo club despite a month having gone by. It never really interested her, but her mother insisted on her joining a club.

Yuiko could get along with others just fine. That was never a problem. The problem was that she wasn't interested in having many relationships because she wouldn't share many things with the other girls. They would just stare in awe at her being so damn perfect at school and then talk behind her back.

She sighed heavily, and sat down on her desk, grabbed a pencil and started flipping it around. Figuring she might as well write a novel she wrote a few words but immediately laid that idea to rest.

"Is it me?"

The roof wouldn't answer of course, and as the sky turned darker orange she decided to go out for a walk.

Walking down the aisle she felt a few stares, even from the older girls. Was she that eccentric? She didn't believe so, she was just a normal bored girl.

She put her hands behind her head and continued walking down. Someone would have to talk to her at some point about something. She'd take that as a cue to then begi-

_Thud_

"Sorry, I didn't see you there!" A yell full of life and colour reached her, purple colour.

"Stop her! She's creating a commotion!" Another purple haired girl called out. Was it purple hair day and no one told her or something?

Intrigued, she asked the second purple haired girl about what happened only to find out that the first girl was some kind of ruffian that had been causing problems ever since she came to school.

She offered her condolescenses, and left.

And with that, her "eventful" day came to an end. The next day would be the same gray colour she became used to.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yuiko opened up her bag and grabbed the sandwich she had bought before chaos erupted in the cafeteria. Apparently a couple of bullheaded kids were going at each other. She had her lunch and that's what mattered to her anyways. No one would go out of his/her way to buy her lunch anyways.

"Kurugaya-san"

Someone called out to her. It was actually a group of girls calling her over for something. Sighing, she got up and got over.

"Hey, Hey, Kurugaya-san... Do you think the kendo boy is good looking?"

She couldn't believe that she was called out for something as trivial as that. She also didn't want to get dragged into anything weird and avoided giving a direct answer.

"I don't really look into the boys" Nonchalantly, she turned back and sat on her bench as the rest of the girls were left stuttering.

A few "Tch's" were heard, but it was expected. It was also the truth. She never really looked at the boys. She was just not interested, the same way she was not interested in having friends.

At that moment a drooping figure entered the class. A purple haired girl came in and threw herself on a desk sighing heavily.

"I can't believe I got punished by that!" She said out loud, earning a few giggles from the other group of girls from which she ran from.

"What did you do this time?"

"I just sent a prank letter to a teacher saying that class was suspended!"

"Yeah, you'll get suspended that way!" A few laughs were heard.

Yuiko sighed as she tuned off.

-.-.-.-.-

Classes ended and she got up quickly again. She was about to leave but noticed that the purple haired girl was sleeping and drooling all over her desk. She poked her.

"Hey, classes are over. Get up"

The girl's face lit up.

"Oh really!? Thank god!" She stood up like a rocket. "Thank you so much! My name is Saigusa Haruka, but you can call me Haruchin, Haruchun, Haru-"

Yuiko was leaving.

"Hey wait!"

"Oh? Are you that interested in talking to me, girl?"

"Hey, I bumped into you the other day didn't I?"

She might as well humor her. She might have a bit of fun that way.

"You did, yes."

"I'm so sorry! The student council was onto me! I swear if they catch me one more time they said they'd kick me out from school. It's only been a month!"

What did this girl think about her life? Nothing. At least Yuiko thought that. How could someone live while not thinking about consequences? Is that even possible? Before she knew it, the girl had followed her around talking to her all the way to her dorm.

Thinking it had been an interesting talk, Kurugaya Yuiko told her.

"Let's talk again some time"

Haruka's expression was that of glee, as she nodded and called her "Anego"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Back to the same image of every afternoon. Nothing to do. She kept replaying the conversation with this girl called Haruka. Living without thinking about consequences. That would be pretty interesting... No fears. And the girl looked quite happy, but then again most girls look happy doing what they like. If this Haruka liked to create chaos, then that'd be her game... but Yuiko was definitely not happy. Would trying another's philosophy make her a bit more happy?

Only one way to find out...

She went out of her room, kendo in hand. And walked decisively to the gym, once again under the stares of a few of her classmates and dormmates. She banged the doors of the gym open and shouted

"I want a match!"

The noise she created was so loud that it took a few seconds for the kendo club to compose itself. Kendo always took the afternoon period of the gym, and it was one of the most revered clubs in the school. The look of most of the students was of disbelief, as thought a madman had entered the room. It could be partially true as Yuiko was definately going to have fun, one way or another.

A petite girl sitting on the stands next to her told her that she was being rude to the kendo club, her answer? All part of the plan.

"Is no one willing to take on a girl with a kendo?" She asked abit more loud as the club was about to resume their practice.

"Listen, princess, we're a club and we're training. If you want to look at the kendo practice then feel free to sit on the stands"

"I never knew this club which is so revered in school would back down from a challenge"

…

Silence. Utter silence. Yuiko's plan worked, as the teacher in charge shouted something.

"Kengo! Get over here"

A boy that was in kendo clothes stopped and looked up.

"You're going to fight against this kid, Kurugaya-san"

It wasn't that surprising that the teacher knew who she was, more so when her grades were so high. It might be the only reason why she was being tolerated right now. Kurugaya was surprised when she realized that the so called "Kengo" was the boy that the other girls had been talking about earlier today, and recalled that they had said that he was in the club. Time to prove his worth then.

A few minutes of pointers and the match was almost ready to start. A small crowd had gathered on the stands now, but it was mostly the kendo members choosing to watch the fight.

It should be pretty even, as this kid should only have been playing with a kendo for a month. Not much more than me.

"START!"

Kurugaya never expected that Kengo was the rising star of the team, so she had to go all out. And even then it wasn't enough. But the instant the match ended in Kengo's favor the head of the club rushed over to her and pleaded... begged that she join.

She had to politely decline, because she was never interested in joining. She just wanted to pass time, and she did that alright. Going back home with a smile on her face for the first time since she got into school, a real smile, made her a bit happy inside. Maybe Haruka wasn't so wrong after all.

-.-.-.-.-

Yuiko was reading a small novel on her break, without leaving her classroom. Mathematics were not a problem to her, and not to be a bother to the other classmates who were actually studying she just chose to read. Kengo approached her.

"Kurugaya-san, if you don't mind me asking"

The class grew quiet. She knew what Kengo would want to know, it was obvious. But not to the rest of the class, who didn't even hear about her escapade yesterday.

"Sure, kendo boy. Ask away."

"Where did you learn to use a kendo like that?"

Kurugaya smiled.

"I have a knack for learning things fast. I watched my father do a bit and I learned it"

Kengo's face was unreadable. He might have been exeriencing many things at once like awe, fear and envy, but nothing showed. He bowed.

"I'm very thankful for the match yesterday. It was enlightening"

"I thank you for the fun match"

Kurugaya went back to her novel.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's notes: This fic will be split into two chapters. It's not a romance fic. It's a fic trying to explain Anego's behaviour. It'll be way more clear to the VN players, and the people who stumble across this after Little Busters! Ended.**

**I hope you enjoyed it, chapter 2 will come soon!**

**Arturia Polaris (EX: Niker)**


End file.
